I am The Wonder
by G.R. Davis
Summary: This is about one of my character's that is on a journey of life.  This is the introduction for him and if you like him, I will write more of him.
1. I am The Wonder

Part I: I am The Wonder

It was quite as I walk through the woods. The only sound that echoed was the beating of my wooden sandals on the grassy ground. I am a wonder; I do not know my purpose in life now. I thought I knew my purpose long ago. My Creator made me to kill; quickly, painless, and above all…without feelings at all. I was just a another one of his robots, yet I was human and more powerful than any of his creations to date. My main goal, the reason for my being, was to kill these certain kids that my Creator's master hated greatly. I stop for a moment and gripped my sword that was hanging from my waist. I look up to the sky, where puffy gray clouds were being to take from. I close my eyes and thought back to that day. The day I was to kill the kids. The day I lost my reason to live. I was playing around with them, like my Creator order. Cutting them with my sharp sword, but not killing them. Not just yet, that was his orders. No matter how hard they tried, I had the upper hand. I was strong, fast, smart and clever; I was there equal in more ways than one. Then my Creator gave me a new order: Kill them all now! And start with the red headed boy on the ground! To me he looked like he was going to die from exhausting very soon. Yet, my Creator gave me orders, and I must obey them no matter what. I point my sword right to him, giving him my emotionless that I now hate. The more I step closer to him, the more scared he looked. I was a powerful foe, and we both knew that. I towered over him, my blade raised high in the air; ready to slice him down the middle. I could hear my Creator cackling in the earpiece he gave me. I was about to do the deed, when she change everything. She…the girl with the bow and arrows…she held out her hand out and stood right in front of the red headed boy. She gave me a look of determination and hatred to me. Why? Why was she doing this? What was her reasoning? I felt confused. I felt confused? I was not made to feel anything, let alone confuses! Then a flood gate of emotions pour over me. Curiosity of why she was doing this. Envy for her standing in front of him. Hoping that she will move. And lastly, regret. Regret that I was doing something wrong! I did not know what to do! My Creator kept yelling the same order to me, kill the girl now! I just could not take it any longer. Then…I gave up. I drop my sword to the ground and fell to my knees. Soon, big drops of salty water ran out of my eyes and down my cheeks. They were tears, I was told later, my first tears I was shading! The more tears that came out, the more emotion I felt. I was so over welled, that I wish it would stop! My Creator began to shout at me in the earpiece, swearing in-between words. I hate him now, a new emotion I felt. I hate him for creating me and I hate him for making me do this wicked deed. So I took the ear piece out of my ear and smashed it in my hand. I let the pieces fall out of my hand and down to the ground. Soon I felt the present of all four of them now. The four that I was order to kill. The bow and arrow girl had helped the red headed boy onto his feet now. Soon they were rejoined by the smart girl, who looked more confused than I did, and the trickster, for once he did not look like he had any tricks up his yellow sleeves. All of them looked like a mess, and that made me feel worst. For I made them look like this. I need to get rid of these emotion at once! So I bowed down to them, grabbing dirt in my hands, and begged them to kill me. I thought it was equal trade; after all I was trying to kill them. I bet they hate me for trying to kill me. I do not blame them at all. Yet, I hear them gasp and I looked up at them. They were staring at me with confuse looks on their faces! Why were they confuse? The bow and arrow girl said to me that they would not kill me. WOULD NOT KILL ME? I have done wrong and I need to be punished for it. I hate her for saying that, I hate all of them for not ending my existent, I…hate…me…for being here. I grabbed my sword that was laying on the ground and place the point near my heart. If they will not kill me, then I will! I heard more gasping as I began to thrust my sword right to me. Then I felt something new. Pain. The red-head boy had made a fist and toss that fist right at my cheek. The world went spinning for a moment and I heard my sword clink to the ground. I land face first to the ground; covered with dirt and my right cheek red and throbbing. I push myself up with one hand, and place the other one on my cheek. It felt warm and I could feel it throbbing a lot. I turn around to see the red head boy. His fist was still out and his eyes…his eyes had a blaze to them. And when I stare into thoughts eyes, I felt something melt inside of me. Something cold was melting away and it was replace by some type of warmth. The he yelled words to me that I will never forget,

"Are you an idiot? You do something bad, and you want us to take you life! You didn't kill me, that proves that you're a good person!" I felt a new emotion right there; relief. The boy's words were clear to me now. They had forgiven me because I should them good. And good people do not kill themselves. They called me a certain word; friend. Friend…such an odd word, yet it has such a powerful meaning behind it. Now that I was their friend, I became part of their group. That night their shared their stories with me. Some of their stories they told me, I could not believe. They sounded too strange to be real, but they were. Some of the stories they told me made my breathing uncontrollable, which they told me was laughter. I felt happy; another new emotion I develop. I felt free for once in my short life, because I was surround by people who called me their friend. Yet, underneath that happiness lays a much bigger emotion. Emptiness. My Creator made me to kill, however now that I know killing is wrong, what good was I? What will I do? Where will I go? Why am I really here? I need to find out, and to do that I need to go on a quest. A quest for my purpose in life. And to learn more about life and meet more people that I can call friend. Once that sun comes up, I will be heading out. I want to leave my new friends quickly. I like them all a lot, but this quest was just too important to me. However, I learn that you must never leave until you say goodbye. They caught me leaving the campsite early. When they found me out, they all begged me not to go! Part of me did not want to go. Part of me want to stay with them and help them get back home. Yet, the road was calling for me. So I made a promise to them. I promise that one day, some day, I will rejoin them. They were my first friends, and I did not want to forget them, ever! With that promise made, I turn around to the rising sun; ready to begin. I glace back to see all four of them one last time. I smiled as they were waving back to me wishing me good luck; whatever that was? I felt proud, proud to be going out on this quest. Proud to have friends. Proud to have free will!

I sighed a little bit as I open my eyes back up. The memories of the past slowly faded back into my mind. I rubbed my throat a little bit and taste my mouth as well. It felt dry. I guess thinking about the past can make one thirsty. I decided to stray off the path that I was on now to get something to drink. As I walked down this new path, I looked up at the trees that surround me. I really like looking at trees, they just seem so big and mighty to me. I guess that's just part of who I am, looking up at trees. Suddenly I heard a splash of water not too far away from me. I stopped and looked down to see a clear small pond of water in front of me. A fish must have jump out of the water, for there were rings vibrating from the middle and stretched all the way out. I licked my lips, they thirst for water was growing greater now that I had found something to drink. I bent down to my knees and cup my hands in the water. The water was so cold, yet it felt good around my sweating hands. I raise the pool of water that was now in my hands and took a sip. Refreshing, water is. Especially when it is this cool. I do not remember how many times I dunk my hands in the water to drink more refreshments. It just tasted so good that I could not stop. Once I had my fill, and shook my hands somewhat dry; splashing drops of water in the pond, I stood up. I've notice something when I looked back down at the water. It is kind of funny, I've been on this quest for some time now but I have not seem my reflection for a very long time. I nearly forgot what I look like! I leaned in closer to get a better look at myself. A boy, in his 14 year of life, was looking back at me. I have not really been around in this world for 14 years. I was only activated about 2 months ago, give or take a few days. I touch a my cheek a bit. My skin was getting darker now. The last time I saw myself, I was white, pale looking. Almost as if I have never seen day light before. Yet now, my skin was turning a bit darker color now. I guess all that walking in the sun made my skin turn a different color. I ran a few of my finger in my long night black hair. It is not really night black. I just compare it to the night shy when I walk in darkness, that is all. My hair was just long enough to be put into a pony tail that touched my shoulders. I have never seen myself without my pony tail on. It has always been a part of me, yet I was curious what I look like if my hair was down. However, I did not want to know; at least for now. I then looked into my dark green eyes. My eyes…Once they were cold eyes. Stone, cold, green eyes. Eyes with no feeling to them. I am thankful that those eyes are long gone now. I touch the sleeve of my robe. My robe and belt that was around my waist was both a white color. They were whiter than the clouds above. Yet now the clouds above me look very gray and dark. And there, under my belt and pushed closely to me, was my sword sheathed in its black holder. My sword. My traveling companion. This sword, much like me, was created for evil. But now that I have seen how good works, my sword was now clean of all evil. I looked away from my reflection and smiled at my old companion. I was about to unsheathe my sword to look at its beauty, when I felt something hit me. It felt like something wet. Yet, I was not touching the water near me. Then I felt something wet again, and again. Where was this wetness coming from? I look up to the sky, and then thousands of water droplets began to fall down from the sky! They splash everything when they landed, the ground, the water, the trees, and me! This water was not cool like the pond water. No, it was warm and did not felt good. I held up my arm to shield my face from the water. The drops of water were coming down harder now. I need to find a place where the water was not coming down on me. I turn around and ran as fast as I could. When I was running in the drops of water, I notice that everything makes a different sound when wet. The grass that I was running on made a squishing noise as my wooden sandals past them. I did not have time to notice more sounds, I need a place where I can stay dry. But where? Where was that place? Then I saw it! I had to glace back, but I saw it! A hole in the mountain, a cave! The perfect place where I can stay dry! I quickly stop, and jumped around so that I can make it to the cave. I got there in no time at all, I'm fast like that. I place my hand over my heart as I began to try and caught my breath. I was dripping wet with water and maybe some sweat from that quick run. I shook my head off violently, I wanted to get as much water off of me as I can. I was somewhat dry now. Still went, but dry a bit. I turn around, I want to get a better look at this water that was coming down from the sky. Wow! The drops of water was coming down now so hard, that I could hardly see the nearby trees! The water patted on the ground loudly outside of the cave. Making small ponds everywhere I looked. I took a deep sigh and looked down at my toes. They were the most wet out of all that was on my body. I felt sad. I want to continue walking in the woods. Yet now, because of this falling water, I was trap in this cave. Nothing to do…no one to talk to. I tap my hand on my lap a few times, trying to think of something to do. Yet, nothing came to my mind. I was confined to this cave, and I am used to being out in about. What can I do in this cave? Then I felt it. I strong wind blowing behind me. Yet, there was something about this wind that was different. I sniff the air around me a once or twice, and I could smell something salty. Salty? I'm curious now. Being curious is one of my favorite emotions. I gave my back to the falling water outside. The light from outside only stretched a little bit into the cave. The rest, well, the rest was covered in a blanket of darkness. I hesitate for a moment. What was on the other side of this cave? Was it dangerous? Do I dare go into the darkness and find out? The salty air blew right into my face this time. As if it was challenging me to fallow it and catch it! I do not back down from challenges, not ever! I wipe the water that was on my cheek, and walk right into the darkness. My wooden sandals echo loudly in the cave.

**Well people, this is my first submission on this site. I hope you all enjoy it, and please review it as well. I really like it when people review my work, it makes me feel good! Anyway, still trying to figure out a few things on this site. So bear with me here. **


	2. They Call me

Part II They call me…

It was pitch black as I made my way through the cave. I do not like this kind of darkness, not at all. I like that night time of darkness, the kind of darkness that you look up and see tiny white dots shinning down on you. It was a kind darkness, that night time. Yet, this darkness…this darkness…it reminded me too much of my old unforgiving life. I could see nothing in front of me, only every going blackness. The only sound that echo around my was my wooden sandals. They were clopping on the rock ground under my feet. The other sound I heard was a thumbing sound. I was low and deep, and it sounds like it was coming from inside my ear. It was my heart that I was hearing. But why? Why was my heart beating so loudly? Was I excited? No, that's not completely it. I was nervous, nervous about what I am going to find when I get out of here. The only thing that kept me going was the salty wind blowing in my face. It was helping me, for I could not see my own hand let alone anything else in this cave. However, it was teasing me as well. Sometimes it blast me with a gust of salty air right to my face. Was it a reminder that I was going the right way? Or was it just playing with me, trying to have fun with itself? I do not know. All I was doing was fallowing this wind. Time seem to escape me as I continue in the cave. I do not know how long I was walking through this cave. I was getting tired now. I yawn into my shoulder, the only thing I knew that was close to me. My eyes water a little bit, for it was a big yawn. Then all of a sudden, something hurt my eyes. I squint my eyes for a strong light was coming to me. Or was I going to the light. The next thing I knew, I had stop and was holding up my arm to shield me from the strong light that was flashing on me. Being in a dark cave for so long, had weaken my eyes greatly. I could not see anything for a moment or two. Then my eyes slowly got used to the light around me. I rubbed my eyes with my hand and looked around. This…this was not the woods! Not at all! This place is new, this place is unfamiliar, this place…is salty! What is this place? Right in front of me, as far as I could see, there was water! Not just the water in a pond, but gallons and gallons of water stretching form miles on end. This water even stretched far enough to touch the blue sky! This clear blue water could even touch the sky! I don't believe it! I couldn't believe what else this water was doing; it was rolling to the edge of the land. Some were bigger than others, but they all crash into the land, splash water and forming white suds everywhere. As quickly as it crash into the land, the water was pulled back in! And it did this over, and over again! I have never seem any of this before! It was so…so…mesmerizing! My eyes were glued as the water roll and crash again. My eyes began to water a bit, for I did not want to miss a moment of this action! The salty wind grew powerful and it began to tickle my nose a lot. I had to look away and rub my nose for it was so strong. So this was what the wind was taking me to. I guess it wanted me to see this beautiful site. A thought came to me; if this was water, then it must be good for me to drink? It must be true, for there was so much water out there for everyone to drink. So I straighten up and took a step forward to the mighty water. No sooner had I took one step, I sank down a little bit. This was a strange feeling, for I never snake down when I walk before. I left up my foot and crouch down to look at the light tan ground. I scratched my head a little bit as I look down. For my foot had left an impression of my sandal in the light tan ground. How could that be? I knew I was strong, that is how I was created. But I was not that strong to make an imprint on the ground. I grab some of the dirt to see if it could be something wrong with the dirt. Yet, it was not any dirt I was used to! For it was too grainy to be dirt, and it felt kind of rough as I touch it with my fingers. I raise the strange dirt close to my eyes to get a better look at it. It was not dirt, not at all, but tiny pieces of rock. So tiny that I had to squint to get a better look at them. I tilt my hand to the side and let the strange dirt fall out of my hand. For something that was so rough to touch, it falls very smoothly. Some of the strange dirt was still on my hand, so I wipe the rest of it off on my leg. As soon as my hand was clean of the strange dirt, I stood back up. I still wanted to try some of this mighty water that was in front of me. So I began to step to the water. It was kind of hard, walking on this strange dirt. For I am use to waking on things that are solid, not grainy. And some of the strange dirt had somehow attached onto my toes! How was that possible? Somehow, I was able to make it too where the mighty water was coming. I notice something strange about this dirt. When the mighty water came and crash on this strange dirt, it change color. From a light tan to a darker one, yet that was not the only thing that was strange. It seems like the water makes this dirt more solid not. For when I walk on that darker tan dirt, it felt a bit more solid now. There are so many thing that I need to learn about, and this dirt was just the start. The water felt a little cold as it splash on my feet. I shivered a little bit as the cold water hit my feet again, washing off some of the dirt that was on my toes. I let the water him my feet a few times so that I could become a bit more comfortable on how it felt. As I let the water hit my feet, began to close my eyes and listen to the water. The water rolling up, then splashing. Rolling up, then splashing. Rolling up, then splashing. It was almost rhythmic, and it made me feel at peace. I like looking at the trees when I walk, and listening to the water roll and crash. There are a lot of things that can make me feel peaceful. I sigh lightly as I open my eyes. It was time to taste this water and see if it was the same as every other water. I bet down and scoop up some of the water before it rejoin the rest of the water. So far, it felt the same as normal water; cool and a bit wet. I took the pool of water in my hand, and pour it all into my mouth.

YUCK! PIFT! ARAW! I never tasted anything this salty before in my life! It was disgusting, and left a taste of salt in my mouth! I spat out the bad tasting water as quickly as I can. Then I began to try and spit out the taste of the bad water in my mouth. I spit on the ground, in the water, everywhere! I just wanted to get that taste out of my mouth as fast as I can. My face twist in disgusting forms as I spat out the taste. Why was this water here! And who in the world would drink this…this…this undrinkable water! I cough a few times and wipe my mouth off. I have gotten most of the bad water taste out of my mouth, but some of it still lingered on my tongue. I stare down at the dark tan ground, with my hand on my knees, catching my breath. Trying to get that bad water taste out of my mouth really can be trying. I was tasting my mouth again, seeing if the salty taste has left my mouth yet, when I notice something moving in front of me. I stop breathing so heavily, and crouch down to get a better look at it. I have seen this kind of creature before, however this creature was a lot smaller than the other one and it was red not purple. It look like a flat red rock with 6 skinny little red legs and pitchers. It was funny to look out, for it was not moving forward but moving side to side. I wanted to touch and feel this creature, so I poke it. It felt smooth and hard, and I never felt that before. When I poke at this creature it stood there for a moment. It was not moving, just standing there. Then, when everything was safe, he side crawl again. I laugh in my throat, for I thought this was funny. This creature had felt something, but did nothing but stand there. I wanted to poke at it again, for fun! I once again poke at the creature, and once again it stop. I laugh loudly in my throat again, for this was getting more funny. I had to do it again, one last time, and that was it. I took my finger again and was going to poke this creature one last time. SNAP!

AWWWWWWWWWWW! I yelled loudly, louder than any time I had! For when I was going to poke this creature, the creature pitched my finger with its pitchers! It sent a powerful pain all through my finger as I stood up quickly. I look at my finger, with the creature attach to it, biting my lip as the pain went through my body. The creature was holding tight onto my finger, making it a deep red color! One pitcher was holding onto my finger, the other one was snapping everywhere trying to get what was poking at it! Angry with the creature, a began to swing my hand side to side violently. I want this creature off my finger, and I want it off my finger NOW! The more it try to swing my hand, the harder the creature held on. Neither one of us were going to give up. I gulp as the pain seem to get worst. The with one final powerful swing of my hand, I sent the creature flying off my hand and into the water. It skip a few times before it sank to the water. I look at my finger to see how badly hurt it was. It was still red, but not as red as before, and I could feel it throbbing a little it as well. I took my other hand and began to rub my finger, trying to make the pain go away. As I rub my finger, I look out at the mighty water. This water, whatever it was called, was not what it seems to be. It could not be drink, so what was it purpose? What was my purpose? I guess, for all the pain this water have given me, we were somewhat alike. We do not know what we are here for, but we are here none the less. When the pain in my finger subsided, I look away from the water to see what else was here. I blinked a few times, I did not see this before. Maybe I was excited to see this water that I did not see a small little town, that was resting next to the water, not too far from where I was. My curiosity began to pick up again. What kind of people are in this town? What do they do? And could they tell me anything about this water that was here? These questions float around my mind as I walk over to the town.

I wish my head could spin 360 degrees, for when I enter into this town I was just so over welled by all the…the….new idea! I…I never seem anything like this before! Houses made of wood, exotic fruits and foreign meats that look wet like they came out of water. And the people that crowed around me! Each one of them were so different from the last! Small playful people, tall skinny people, wrinkly people, wide people, and people who had wood for limps! All of this was wrap with a powerful smell of salt. I did not take notice of the smell because I was caught up looking around. My mouth was open just a big as I spun around and try to look at everything.

"Watch where you're going, stranger," said a man with the most rough voice that I have ever heard. I was looking around everywhere, that I did not see where I was going. How did he know that I was a stranger? I was about to ask him, but he was nowhere to be found. I guess he must have disappeared into the crowd. I need to get my head on straight. Spinning around and trying to look at everything is not safe. But I wanted to look inside all these buildings. There were new ideas and things lock inside each building for me to discover. So I decided to start with the first building in front of me. I blink a few times, I wanted to get all the details of the building before I enter in. It was the same size as the other building around, yet written in black letters were the words "Crashing Wake Inn." I knew what crashing means, that I could understand, however what in the world does wake mean? There were windows on the left and right side of the building. It was hard for me to look in and see what was going on, for the widows were covered in a smoky gray dust. I think it is dust? In-between the windows was the enter door to the building. The door was the same color as the rest of the building, a dark brown color of some kind. However, the metal black door knob was not familiar to me. It was not just a round ball that you could turn. No, it was just a circle that was attach to the door. This puzzles me, how was I going to get in? I walk up to the door and stared at the doorknob for a long time. What secrets did it have inside of it? I took a deep breath in, and grab onto the unfamiliar door knob and push in. It would not let me in, so I push again. But sill it would not let me in. I look up to the sky for a moment, still holding onto the doorknob. If pushing the doorknob would not work, then what about pulling it? I gave it a go, and it worked! The door creaked open for me to enter through. I smile to myself as I enter into the building. I have solve the secret of the doorknob and now more secrets await me!

I had to look back when I first walk in. For the door had close behind me, without me having to close it! Strange! Once I knew the door was close behind me, I turn around to take a look around. I had to rub my nose of little bit, for there was a strange smell of smoke coming into my nose. It made me cough a little bit. The place was surround by many light color wooden tables and chairs. Thought there were many chairs and tables in the building, there were not many people here. Straight in front of me was a long dark brown counter top. Next to the counter top and stretching all the way down, were round wooden seats that were connecting to the ground. Round wooden seats that were connecting to the ground! Who would have thought of that! Behind the counter top was a stocky looking man clearing a glass with a dirty piece of cloth. He had no hair on his head, and an eye patch that was over his left eye. Was that infected by something? From what I could tell, he was wearing a white old shirt that was cut in a few place and had dirt all over it. I did not know if this man was friendly or not. He could be, I just have to ask. So I tread over to the counter top to ask the man a few questions about this place and the mighty water. When I reach the counter top, I sat down on the round wooden seats. The look comfortable at first, but when you sit in they were hard as…well wood. I twisted my face in many forms as I tried to find an comfortable spot on the round wooden seat. I heard someone cough right in front of me, so I look. It was the man behind the counter top and he was looking at me seriously with his one good brown eye. His cloth that he was using one over his shoulder and both his hands were resting on the table.

"What'll have?" he growl at me in a low tone. What will I have? I do not know what will I have? I was feeling a little bit hungry, yet I did not know what kind of food they have here. I put my fingers on the edge of the counter and replied slowly,

"What…do you…recommend?" The response to this question was not what I had expect. The counter man took his hand off the counter and cross them over his chest. And then, and this is the strange part, he smile at me. I lick my teeth inside my mouth as I saw his yellow teeth smiling at me. They look like they were going to fall out on their own!

"Good question," he said in a more kinder tone than before. He was nodding his head and was looking at me with least seriousness than before. He look up to the ceiling and continue to say, "We have the best chowder here all in town. So I recommend that!" He uncross his arms and point right at me, and wait for me to order something back. Chowder? What in the world was that? Sound very rough tasting. Yet, if he said this chowder stuff was the best in town, who am I to say?

"I guess…I will have the chowder then?" I said back to him a bit unsure of what I will be getting.

"Cool," he said back to me. He shrugged his shoulders and added, "Red or white?" Red or white? There was a different? I did not know that! I scratch my head with one finger violently as I look down to my feet. Chowder can be made in two different ways? How do I know which one was the right one to choice. I could feel the counter man's eye staring right at me, waiting for me to make a pick. I need to make a choice. So I took a big gulp and said the first thing that came to my mind,

"Red?"

"No, no, no," he said shaking his hand and head at me. Oh, no! I made the wrong choice! Now what will happen to me! "You don't look like a red chowder person," he continued as he point a finger at me. I was not a red chowder person? How does he know that I am not a red chowder person? "You look more like a white chowder person to me!" White chowder person. I guess, if he says so.

"Okay then," I said a bit nervously, "I'll take the white then." He clap his hands together and rub them a bit.

"Good. It will be with you in a few moments," he said as he turn around and walk into the back room that I miss before. I put a hand on my chest and sigh deeply. Who knew picking food was so hard to do! As I wanted for this mysterious chowder, I look around a bit more. I did not notice the back room before, I wonder what else did I miss. I look down to the left of me, no one was there. I look to the right of me, and no one was…hold on! There was someone else in the building besides me! He sitting just a few round wooden seats away from me, how could I miss him! I've never seen a person like him before, for he has this fox like built and appearance to him. I have never seem a person that resemble a creature before. He seems to be in his 14 year of life, so he was the height as me. He wore a dark blue cloth all over his head, so it was kind of hard to see if he had hair or not on his head. Why did he have that thing over his head? Is his hair that bad? His eyes, they were that same blue color as the mighty water I saw when I first arrive here. Yet, there were more to those eyes than just their color. They had some kind of knowledge and wisdom behind them. I could tell, you can tell a lot about a person with their eyes. That is one of my strong abilities that I have now developed. I never seen an outfit like his before. A gray shirt with a brown vest over it and long black pants and boots. He also had these black gloves, but the black on the fingers were gone. Gloves that were fingerless, how strange was that? On the back of the vest there was a symbol of some kind. A fox skull with bones that were cross below it. It look a bit scary, yet it seem to fit him in some way. Hanging from his belt was a sword of some kind. It was far, far different form my sword that was still sheathed; it was just a bit shorter than minds. What really caught my eye was what was holding on the back side of his belt. They were strange shooting devices, pistols I believe they were called, and they were sheathed as well. I was somewhat familiar with these kind of devices, for my Creator had made tons of them in his lab. Only they were a lot bigger and powerful than what he had. He looked like he was finishing up his food that he must have ordered. He was breaking a piece of bread in two and taking a bit from one piece. I watch him as he was chewing his food. I did not mean to stare at him, I was just curious about him. That is when he shot me a look. While he was still chewing, he glace to me from the side. I gulp and leaned back a little bit. He was giving me a somewhat cold look to me and I just felt a little uneasy about it. I did not do anything wrong to him, just watch him while he was eating. I did not know what to do, so I did the only thing I could to. I smile to him. I smile to him to show that I was not a bad person, not any more away. That I was just wondering about him. For a long moment he did nothing but stare at me. He swallowed his food…and smile back at me. He had got my message for his eyes had change. They were not staring at me coldly, but rather friendly looking. I continue to smile back at him and nod lightly. I guess some messages can be sent without words. He went back to eating his bread, and that is when the chowder was place in front of me. I raise an eyebrow as I look at the bow that was in front of me. I was so use to going out in the woods, finding fruits and berries and anything else I could find. Yet this, this was a lot different from what I was use to. This 'chowder' looks like dirty white water that had steam coming above it. I grab the spoon that was right near the bow and dip it in the chowder. I also notice that this dirty white water was a lot thicker than normal water. I held up the spoonful of chowder right in front of me. I move my head all around the spoonful of chowder, examining it from all the angles I can find. I was stalling for time, for I did not want to eat this strange food. What if I did not like it? What if it was poison to me? What am I thinking? I need to remember my quest! The quest to find my purpose and to learn about life. And life is about trying new things, correct! I lick my lips and stare down at the spoonful. I was not going to let this chowder rule over me! I took the spoonful of chowder and place it into my mouth. WOW! I have never taste anything like this before. It move around like any water I have had, but it was hot and thick! And the taste…the taste….I do not know if I could explain it! It all just went down my throat so smoothly and slowly. I really like it! When the chowder was down in my throat, I open my mouth a little bit. I pause for a moment. Looking down at the rest of the chowder that I had not eaten yet. The taste still dance around my mouth for a long time. Then…I began to scope more of the chowder into my mouth like a starving animal. Every spoonful was just better than the last, I do not know if I could stop at all! I was half way done with the bow…when trouble found me. I was about to scope another spoonful of chowder in my mouth when I heard someone yell behind me saying,

"Hey! Buddy!" Buddy? Was he talking to me? I put my spoon in the almost finish chowder and spun around to see who was yelling at me. It was a very thin man who was calling at me. He look like he had never had anything to eat before in his life. His hair was yellow and untamed. It look like someone had dump a bucket of dirt over his head and the dirt just stuck there. His eyes were a light brown color, and I could see inside them what they were like. A sick curl man who had nothing to do with his life but to push people around, that is what his eyes told me. Sticking out of his mouth was a thin piece of wood. I do not know why he had it in his mouth, but he was bouncing it up and down as he look at me. He wore an indigo color shirt that look too big on him and light blue pants that look ripped all over the leggings. On his waist was long sheathed sword. The sword seem to match his body well, for it was thin just like him.

"Hey, Buddy!" he yelled again making spit fly out of him mouth. I look behind me, to see if he was talking to the counter top man. Yet, he was not there or anywhere to be found. I look back at the thin man, pointed to myself and said,

"Me?"

"Yes you!" he barked. The piece of wood seem to bounce more and more as he talk. "You're in my spot! So move!" I quickly glace down to his sword. His hand was gripping the handle very tightly that I could hear it from here. This man, this thin looking man wanted a fight. And I was his target. As much as this man feels me up with angry, I did not want to start a fight. I will end a fight, but I will never start a fight. It is just one of those things that makes me, me. I slide off the seat I was in and push the bow over a bit. I was about to sit down in the round wooden seat that was next to the one I just left, when he yelled to me again,

"Hey! That's my spot as well!" I turn around a look at him. He was smiling at me, his piece of wood in his mouth still there, and he was smiling at me. Why was he smiling at me, he has his seat back without a fight?

"Um…" I began trying to be polite as I can. I still did not want to start a fight, "  
Why do you need two seats? You are not that wide." I heard the fox boy chuckled to himself once I said that. Yet, the thin man did not think it was funny at all. I was not trying to be funny, I was just trying to be polite. His face went bright red once I said that. I could hear him grinning his teething, which made me feel a bit uneasy about him now. I began to turn around, forgetting the fight all together. I do not know how, I must have let down my guard, for he swoop over and unsheathed my sword right in front of me! My sword! My companion! My sword has a mixture of three different color swirl together; red, blue and yellow. They all show in different lighting, but they are all there. That is why my sword has the name Tri Blade, because of the three colors. All my muscles tighten as I grit my fists in rage. I was biting down so hard that I could have broken my teeth! The thin man held out my companion right in front of me; a sinister smile was slap on his face.

"Give it back!" I growl at him in the deepest voice I could make. I wanted my companion back now! And then…and then… and then he did the most sickening, disgusting unthinkable thing imaginable! He place his tongue on the flat edge of my companion, and move it slowly up to the tip! I could feel my whole body shaking in rage now, my eyebrows squinting down with angry, I even heard myself growl at him! I actually growled at the thin make for putting his tongue on my companion! I only felt this much angry to only one other person, my Creator! He pull his tongue back into his mouth as he reach the point of my companion. Still with that wicked, wicked smile posted on his face, he mocked,

"I don't taste too much blood on this blade! Ha!" I… I …I just lost it right there and then! I charge right at him, growling loudly like a wild animal! No one makes fun of my companion like that! No one at all! All I could see was his smile. His mocking smile that was sickening to watch. Next thing I knew, I felt a strong pain in my right cheek. The thin man had made a fist and tosses that fist hard at my face. I landed on the wooden table, then roll off the table and landed face down in on the ground. I lay there, my nose push against the wooden floor. My right cheek was throbbing loudly and sting a little bit. I had walk right into what the thin man wanted, I was ashamed of myself for doing such a thing. Then I heard the thin man laughing. It was not laugher that I was use to hearing. No, this laugher had no fun or happiness to it. It was cold laugher, and bad laugher. I push myself up with my elbows to get a better look at them thin man and his laughing. He was pointing my companion at me, and his mouth was wide open laughing. "I can't believe you fell for that, you loser!" he said between laughs. I bit my lower lip and look down as the salty water in my eyes began to from. I felt angry to him, but there was a greater emotion that was flowing through me. Embarrassment. He had took my companion form me and I could not get it back. I was useless without my companion, and he knew it. I did not want to show my salty water of my eyes to the thin man, he will just laugh at me more. So I bit my lip hard to try and stop the water to come. The thin man's laugher seem to echo all inside my head, so it made it harder to not show my salty water to him. What can I do? Then all of a sudden the laugher stop. The thin made had suddenly stop laughing. But why? I raise my head up to see what had made him stop. My mouth open a little bit and the salty water in my eyes began to stop. The thin man had turn white with fear and beads of water from over his head, as a sliver gray sword was near his throat. Someone was helping me, but who was it? I quickly push myself back up to me feet, wiping some of the salty water from my eyes. There…I saw the fox boy! He had his sword in his hand, and that sword was press against the thin man's throat. The fox boy was helping me! He was helping me, but why? I could see in his eyes that he was angry. Yet, unlike me, these eyes were a controlled angry. Then the fox boy spoke for the first time in a young low voice,

"Give him back his sword!" The thin man took a big gulp as he glace back at the fox boy. The fox boy was serious about what he was saying, I could tell. Slowly, the thin man extend his hand out with my companion to me. I step to the thin man, and retrieve my old friend. I felt whole again, now that I had my companion back with me. The fox boy then took his sword away from the thin man's throat and sheathed it. The angry in his face was gone now, and he look normal. He crack his knuckles and began to walk back to him seat. However, the thin man did not look pleased. He was in the middle of making fun of someone when someone had stop him! His face turn a real red color, almost blood red I would say. He quickly turn around and as he did that he unsheathed his long sword. He was about to stab the fox boy in the back, and the fox boy was not aware of it at all! I need to do something, the fox boy had help me out once before, now it is my turn to do the same. Now that I had my sword in my hand, I can actually fight the thin man. The thin man was about thrust his sword right in the back of the fox boy, when I ran straight to him. When I have my sword in my hand, I run faster than the wind! I raise my companion in the air, and slash down right on the thin man's sword, cutting it right in two! I only use less than 10% of my strength to cut his sword in two! The fox boy turns around to see and hear half of the sword clink to the ground. His eyebrows were raise and his eyes were forces on me. I was still in my cutting stands and I was glaring at the thin man.

"It's not nice to stab someone in the back," I said coldly to the thin man. All the redness that was in the thin man's face had flush out of him. He was white, whiter than before as was still holding the other half of his sword. He drop the other half of his sword and scramble to the door yelling to me,

"…Freak! That's what you are…FREAK!" I close my eyes as I heard the door slam. I do not know what freak means, yet by the way he was saying he meant it as an insult. I did not care. He was gone and I felt better about myself now that he was gone. I sigh deeply as I sheathed my companion back into its holder.

"Hey," I heard someone say. I slowly open my eyes to see the fox boy standing right in front of my. He was rubbing the back of his head and was looking at me kindly. "Thanks for taken care of that," he finish as he took his hand off his head. I smile at him and bowed my head to him.

"No, thank you," I replied back to him. I was about to walk back to my seat and finish the chowder, when the fox boy call out to me saying,

"You're not from around here, now are you?" Was he a mind reader as well? I turn around to him and answer,

"No, how did you know that?"

"Um…just a good guess I would say," he said back to me looking up to ceiling. Was he smiling at me? What for? "Can I ask you something else?" There was a look in his eye, something was forming inside of him mind.

"O…kay," I said slowly not sure of what he had in mind. He step to me and said,

"Are you going anywhere in particular?" Was I going anywhere? This was such an odd question for me. I was on a quest, but I was not going anywhere. I look at him seriously and answer back,

"No…I am just wondering around this place." I look up to the ceiling. I was a wonder with no purpose with his life. It was hard for me to admit that to anyone, let alone a stranger. I look back down at the fox boy and saw his expression had change. There was a smile on his face, yet it was not a smile. It was a grin, I have never seen a grin before. It look so sneaky looking. He put his hand on one of my shoulders and said,

"Why don't you come with me and my crew. We are all just wondering around the high sea!"

"High see what?" I question back to him. I did not know what he meant by 'high see.' He must have thought this was funny, for he was chuckling to himself as he look down.

"You are really not from around here, are you," he said as he stop laughing and took his hand off my shoulder. Why does he keep saying that? "So are you in or are you out?" He look at me, he was serious this time. I did not know anything about this fox boy, nor did I know anything about this 'see' he speaks of. However, my quest is about learning more about this world. So if he offer me to travel with him, I should not disagree.

"I would love to learn more about this 'see' of witch you speak of," I replied to him with some excitement in my voice.

"Cool!" he said sounding just as excited as I was. He took some paper out of his pocket and place it on the counter top. "Let's go meet my crew," he added putting his head to the door.

"Sounds good," I said as I walk behind him. We were almost to the door when we stop suddenly. He snap his fingers together as he turn around to me. I look at him curiously as he began,

"I forgot to introduce myself," he cross his arms over his chest and said proudly, "They call me Fox!" I was not surprise that he was actually called 'Fox.' He did in fact look like a fox in my eyes. We wanted for a long time. Then it hit me! I should introduce myself as well! But what should I call myself. I knew my experiment number: 32840, but from what I heard people are not called by numbers. The only other name I had was my codename. I guess that will have to do.

"They call me…Samurai!"


End file.
